The present disclosure relates to a sewing machine that has a function to sew an embroidery pattern on a work cloth that is held by an embroidery frame, and to a computer-readable medium that stores a sewing machine control program.
A sewing machine is known that has a function to sew an embroidery pattern on a work cloth that is held by an embroidery frame. The known sewing machine includes an embroidery frame that holds the work cloth, a carriage which the embroidery frame can be attached to and be detached from, and a transfer device that transfers the carriage in two directions. In recent years, there has been a demand for a sewing machine that can sew a larger embroidery pattern. On the other hand, there is a demand to reduce the size of the sewing machine. Here, a sewing machine has been proposed that includes an embroidery frame provided with a plurality of attaching portions, and that allows a position of attaching of the embroidery frame to a carriage to be changed. In such a sewing machine, partial patterns, which an embroidery pattern has been divided into according to attaching positions of the embroidery frame, can be sequentially sewn so that the embroidery pattern can be sewn. Thus a sewing area becomes substantially larger without any change to the size of the sewing machine.